


pin

by beepbeep_eddie



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ambi - Freeform, Cuties, F/F, Tj is mentioned, lesbian! amber, pan! andi, their plans for next pride month are so cute, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbeep_eddie/pseuds/beepbeep_eddie
Summary: Amber finds Andi’s pansexual flag pin in her jewelry box.





	pin

“Thanks for inviting me over. Y’know, I really like hanging out with you,” Amber smiled at Andi. She sat down on the edge of her bed, and and took a quick glance around Andi’s room. She placed her purse on the bed beside her. 

“Really? I like hanging out with you too,” Andi returned the smile. 

Amber took another look at Andi’s dresser, and seen a small jewelry box. 

“Oh my gosh! This is so cute! Do you have anything inside?” Amber hopped up from the bed to see the small wooden box. It had pale pink swirls painted around the sides and a small bow glued on the lid. 

“Just some earrings and old friendship bracelets. Nothing fancy,” Andi shrugged and huddled over the box with Amber. 

She opened the top and carefully placed it to the side. 

Amber picked through the frayed bracelets and admired the earrings. There was a pair of ladybugs, small gold hoops, and a lone flag. 

Wait a minute. 

That’s not an earring. 

Before Andi could grab it, Amber turned it over and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she didn’t quite recognize the flag. 

“What’s this?”

Andi took a deep breath. Now or never. 

“Its a pansexual pride flag. I’m pansexual.”

Amber stared at Andi. 

Not with a malicious intent, but it had a caring undertone. 

“Yeah?”

Amber’s face softened, and a smile reappeared on her face. 

Andi nodded. 

“Um, could you give me a refresher? I don’t really know what it means.”

Another breath. 

“Well, when I like someone, their gender doesn’t matter. They could be a girl, a boy, non-binary. I don’t really have a preference,” Andi explained. Her cheeks felt hot and she wanted to curl up in a ball to escape this situation. 

Amber walked back to Andi’s bed and fished through her purse. When she pulled her hand out, she had a similar pin. 

“I keep a lesbian pride flag in my purse. TJ got it for me last year, when I came out to him,” Amber added. 

“That’s so nice of him! I bought this before school ended, it was buried underneath all the other pins,” Andi chuckled. 

“Well, thank you for telling me. I’m sorry I poked my nose in your jewelry box.”

Amber moved towards Andi and wrapped her in a hug. 

“Its okay. I’m kind of relieved, actually. If you hadn’t found it, I don’t think I ever would have mentioned it,” the girls pulled away, “And thanks for telling me, too. I’m proud of you, y’know.”

“Next year, we should celebrate pride month together. Have a little party if we’re not fully out, or a big one if we are!”

“Yeah! It’ll be so awesome, we could buy a bunch of pride flags and hang them up!”

Amber grinned at Andi’s plans. She adored it when Andi went full creative-mode. It was so cute. 

“You’re cute when you’re creative.”

“Really? I guess I should do it more often then.”

**Author's Note:**

> umm yeah🥺 i wrote this kind of quick and its pretty short but i really like the idea! and i just really wanted to write.


End file.
